True Nature
by Zhechii
Summary: Jut One Shot Ukitake - Orihime


**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

* * *

 **True Nature**

 **Rating : T**

 **Romance**

 **Ukitake Juushiro/Inoue Orihime**

 **One Shot**

* * *

Orihime dan kapten Ukitake telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tidak pernah diduga oleh para penghuni Seiretei. Orihime sudah menyerah mengenai Ichigo sebab gadis itu merasa ia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang kisah cinta Ichigo. Di saat itulah, kapten 13 yang memiliki fisik lemah itu mulai masuk dalam kehidupan Orihime dimulai dari dirinya menghibur gadis penyembuh itu hingga pada akhirnya mereka mengakui perasaan saling suka setelah sekian hubungan persahabatan mereka begitu akrab.

Suasana taman besar Soul Society terlihat begitu ramai dipenuhi oleh banyak stand yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan dan peralatan tak asing di mata gadis penyembuh itu. Para shinigami tidak berpangkat tengah sibuk bergotong royong membuat suatu stand dan sebagiannya tengah asyik mengecat papan nama dengan warna yang mencerahkan mata. Lampu kecil mulai tergantung di atas papan stand yang telah selesai diwarnai.

' _Hmm...tampaknya nanti malam akan ada perayaan besar,"_ pikir gadis penyembuh sembari menoleh kanan – kiri, menyaksikan betapa sibuknya para shinigami tanpa pangkat itu mempersiapkan perayaan untuk nanti malam. Orihime ingin sekali membantu tapi ia mengurung niatnya sebab tanpa bantuan dirinya, para shinigami pemula itu tidak mengalami kesulitan sedikit pun.

' _Apa nanti malam aku mengajak Juushiro-san?'_ pikirnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Orihime _-chan_!" panggil seseorang dengan nada genit.

Sebuah desahan pelan keluar dari mulut gadis berambut orange itu ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba – tiba.

"Rangiku _-san_!"

"Kenapa kamu terbengong dengan wajah memerah seperti itu? Kamu pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berbau dewasa. Hmm...Orihime, apa kalian sudah melakukan- _nya_?"

"A..ah...i-it..." Orihime panik, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hahahahahaha...kau sangat lucu, Orihime _-chan_! Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa," ujar wakil kapten 10 sembari menusuk – nusuk pipi gadis penyembuh itu.

"R-Rangiku _-san_ , aku tidak paham apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu malu. Ceritakan saja semuanya pada One _-sama_ mu ini. Na...Na Ayo ceritakan, Orihime!" Desak Rangiku dengan tersenyum genit.

"A-apa yang harus aku ceritakan?"

"Kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Ukitake _-taichou_. Aku ingin mendengar hubungan kalian sudah sampai sejauh mana? Apa kalian sudah melakukan XXX?"

"E-eh?!" Orihime memerah padam

"Wajahmu memerah berarti kalian memang sudah melakukan – nya. Bagaimana? Ayo Ceritakan padaku~!" Rangiku semakin memojokkan Orihime.

"Mo~ hentikan Rangiku _-san_ . Aku...maksudnya kami belum berpikir sampai ke arah sana."

"Kau berbohong padaku, Orihime _-chan_!"

Orihime semakin terdesak dan kini ia berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya agar terlepas dari wakil kapten Hitsugaya.

 **Pletak!**

"Sakit! Siapa yang melakukannya?!" kesal Rangiku ketika sesuatu memukul kepalanya sedikit keras. Wajah kesalnya lambat laun berubah menjadi kaget sewaktu kedua bola matanya menangkap seseorang wanita berkacamata sembari membawa buku tebal dan terlihat begitu marah pada Rangiku.

"Hehe...N-Nanao _-chan_?"

"Rangiku _-san_. Bisakah kamu berhenti bermain – main?" ucap seseorang dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Eh...Selamat tinggal Orihime. Kapan – kapan kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraannya." Bagaikan seorang ninja profesional, Rangiku kabur begitu cepat untuk menghindari omelan wakil divisi regu wanita shinigami yang terkenal sangat serius dalam pekerjaan dan displin.

"Ah!Rangiku _-san_ , tunggu!"

"Maaf. Aku teringat ada urusan mendadak. Bye!"

"Mo~ Dasar!" Helaan berat terhembus keluar dari mulut wakil kapten Kyouraku itu.

"Ah, selamat siang, Nanao- _san_."

"Inoue-san, selamat siang."

"Lagi patroli?"

"Hn. Seperti yang kaulihat nanti malam kami ada perayaan besar di sini dan aku terpilih sebagai ketua pengawas kinerja para shinigami ini. Ha...aku berharap Kyouraku –taichou dan Rangiku-san bisa mencontoh kerja keras para shinigami pemula." Lagi – lagi helaan lelah keluar dari mulut Nanao.

"Kyouraku _-san_ melarikan diri lagi?"

"Hn. Disaat tumpukan kertas tengah tertumpuk banyak di meja kerjanya."

"Hehehe..."Orihime tertawa kecil.

"Maaf ya Inoue _-san_. Aku harus pergi mencari kaptenku sebelum Kapten komandan mengeluarkan sangsi berat pada squad kami."

"Hn. Selamat bekerja."

"Lain kali kita minum teh," ucap Nanao sebelum ia meninggalkan Orihime. Gadis penyembuh itu kembali sendirian sama seperti semula. Padahal ia sangat senang ada teman bicara selama perjalanan.

"Hmmm...Nanao _-chan_ benar – benar pekerja keras."

Merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu, Orihime menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Betapa kagetnya si gadis penyembuh itu ketika kedua manik abu – abu –nya menangkap sosok pria dewasa dengan dandanan agak berantakan dan flamboyan tak lain juga pria yang sedang dicari oleh Nanao Ise karena ia pergi menghilang disaat bertugas.

"Kyouraku _-san_!"

"Selamat siang Inoue _-san_!"

"Nanao _-san_ sedang mencari anda."

"Aku tahu," Pria flamboyan itu tetap tenang seakan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Orihime. Ia menikmati kue dango manis tusuk dengan 3 warna berbeda yakni merah muda, putih dan hijau. "Mau?"

"Kyouraku _-san_ , mungkin aku sedikit lancang tapi bisakah anda kembali ke kantor anda? Kasihan Nanao _-san_."

"Hmm bagaimana ya? Aku ingin tapi aku memang tidak cocok dengan hal serius seperti itu..." Kyouraku malas membicarakannya malahan ia asyik melahap kue dango manis yang tersisa satu tusuk di atas piring.

"Itu tugas anda, Kyouraku _-san_."

"Ha~ kau sangat mirip Ukitake, Inoue _-san_."

"Eh?"

"Hn. Sangat mirip. _'Kyouraku, itu tugasmu!'_ Hahaha... merepotkan sekali~ Aku tidak sanggup lagi."

"Anda tidak boleh berkata begitu!"

"Inoue _-san_ , anda terlihat sangat manis saat marah. Enaknya~ si Ukitake mendapatkan wanita cantik sepertimu."

Garis semu berwarna merah muda tersirat di wajah gadis Ryoka tersebut seusai kalimat pujian dari kapten flamboyan tersampaikan lewat kedua telinganya.

"Ah! Kalau begini, bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau Inoue _-san_ mau menemaniku ke perayaan besar Soul Society, aku akan kembali ke ruang kerja dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Bagaimana? Aku janji. Sebagai pria sejati, aku akan menepati janjiku."

"Eh?!"

Kyouraku tersenyum licik ketika ia menyaksikan kekasih temannya memperlihatkan ekspresi kebingungan yang dianggapnya terlihat sangat imut. Gadis bersurai merah jingga kini tengah dilanda ragu antara dua pilihan, ingin sekali dirinya menolak ajakan kapten flamboyan itu tetapi hati kecilnya ingin sekali membantu Nanao.

"Aku tunggu di depan pintu masuk jam 7 tepat. Selamat tinggal, Inoue _-san_." Kapten flamboyan itu meninggalkan gadis Ryoka seusai ia merasa tak ada lagi camilan dango yang tersisa di atas piring.

Orihime bimbang level menengah, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia putuskan? _Apakah jika ia menerima ajakan Kyouraku, ia dapat meringankan beban Nanao ataukah dianggap mengkhianati Juushiro?_

'Bagaimana ini?' bingung Orihime sembari mengacak – acak rambut belakangnya.

* * *

 **Waktu yang dijanjikan akhirnya tiba,**

"Ah...Inoue- _san_. Aku tidak menyangka kamu benar – benar datang."

"Eh? Apa aku salah kalau datang kemari? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji jadi... ..."

"Pacarmu mengijinkanmu, huh?"

"Juushiro _-san_? Tidak. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun atau melarangku."

'Ini gawat sekali. Aku tidak menyangka gadis ini benar – benar datang padahal aku hanya bercanda.' Suara hati Kyouraku setengah panik. Ia benaran tidak menyangka kalau gadis penyembuh itu ada tepat di depannya dan yang lebih mengejutkan, _Ukitake mengijinkannya?! Dia membiarkan kekasihnya bersama pria lain?_

"Kyouraku _-san_? Ada apa?" cemas Orihime.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa –apa. Hmm...baiklah kalau Ukitake bilang okay. Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin apakah Ukitake sangat peduli padamu atau dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Akhir – akhir ini aku merasa aura Ukitake sedikit menakutkan dari sebelumnya."

"..." Orihime sedikit memiringkan kepala ke kanan dengan ekspresi yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Hm...Hanya perasaanku."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" gadis Ryouka bertanya.

"Ora...kamu masih ingat saat pergi warung sushi kemarin, dia tidak membiarkanmu duduk di sampingku dan memberiku tatapan menyeramkan apabila aku mengajak dirimu bicara berbeda jauh sebelum dirimu menjadi kekasihnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Kamu mungkin menganggap hal ini adalah hal sepele tetapi laki – laki itu adalah makhluk obsesif."

Kyouraku berjalan memasuki perayaan Soul Society, meninggalkan kalimat tersebut sebelum meninggalkan Orihime. _Apakah yang dikatakan Kyouraku-san itu benar?_

Ketika gadis bersurai merah jingga itu masih belum berhasil memecahkan ucapan pria dewasa dengan kimono merah muda, ia menyusul kapten flamboyan yang telah berada di stand cafe makanan manis bernama _Mochigou_ , "Ah, Kyouraku _-san_. Tunggu!"

15 menit kemudian, Orihime dan Kyouraku sangat menikmati perayaan besar di soul society hingga lupa stand makanan, mereka datangi dan mencicipi apa yang disajikan setiap stand tersebut. Dan Kini mereka berdua menuju pintu keluar ketika perut mereka merasa puas telah banyak memakan makanan lezat di perayaan tersebut.

"Ah~ aku merasa bersyukur kalau Kyouraku _-san_ mengajakku kemari. Terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak. Justru aku menikmatinya lebih dari yang aku duga."

Tiba – tiba Kyouraku menghentikan langkahnya setelah mengatakan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"... ... Ne Inoue _-san_ ayo kita taruhan," ujar kapten yang pernah menjadi lawan pertama teman sekelasnya ketika misi penyelamatan Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Aku bertaruh kalau sekarang pacarmu sedang menanti dirimu di pintu keluar sana."

"Eh, Juushiro _-san_? Mana mungkin. Dia terlihat sangat sibuk sewaktu aku datang ke kantornya."

"Kalau begitu, kamu bertaruh kalau Ukitake tidak ada di sana?"

"Kenapa anda sangat yakin bahwa Juushiro-san akan berada di sana?" Orihime bertanya – tanya kenapa kapten flamboyan itu begitu percaya diri seakan – akan dia dapat memprediksikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jika aku menjadi dia, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"...?"

Kyouraku terus mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar dan Orihime mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Saatnya kita check jawabannya," ucap Kyouraku dengan terburu – buru seraya tidak sabar menanti sesuatu di balik pintu keluar itu.

' _Juushiro-san datang kemari untuk menjemputku? Itu mustahil...Aku melihatnya sendiri. Ada 4 tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerjanya.'_ Orihime menghela napas sekaligus deg – degan.

Ketika Orihime berhasil mengambil langkah terakhir menuju pintu keluar, sepasang _mata_ sewarna awan menduung itu _terbelalak dalam_ keterkejutan ketika seorang pria berambut panjang putih yang dibiarkan terurai dan terhempas pelan oleh sepoian angin malam.

"Eh?"

Seperti yang diprediksikan oleh kapten flamboyan dengan rambut panjang tak beratur itu, Ukitake berdiri tak jauh dari pintu keluar seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Juushiro _-san_? Ada apa?" Orihime sangat terkejut dan langsung menghampiri kekasihnya.

Dengan wajah ramah seperti biasanya, Ukitake menyambut kekasihnya, "Selamat datang..."

Pria dewasa berambut putih itu meletakkan kedua tangannya ke muka gadis penyembuh dengan lembut dan mencium kelopak mata kiri Orihime.

"...!"

Orihime merasa sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri kapten Ukitake. _'Ini sangat tidak biasa bagi Juushiro-san melakukan hal seperti ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia masih memegang tanganku di depan publik.'_

Juushiro melirik ke arah sahabatnya dengan tatapan sedikit beda terhadap kekasihnya.

"Kyouraku, terima kasih sudah menjaga Orihime."

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih sudah membiarkan aku meminjam Inoue _-san_."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyouraku berbalik ke Orihime. Dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia berkata : " Aku menang taruhan, Inoue _-san_." Kapten yang terkenal playboy ini berbalik dan mengambil langkah pergi. "Ah~ Waktunya kembali bekerja."

"Taruhan apa?"

Gadis pemilik 6 spirit peri yang terkenal dengan nama Shun Shun Rikka ragu – ragu menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. _Apakah dia sangat kasar untuk memberitahukan kekasihnya mengenai taruhan mereka?_

"... Begitu sulitkah kau menjawabnya, Orihime?" ucap Juushiro dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Um..."

"... ... ..." Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, Kapten 13 berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya kemudian gadis Ryoka itu bingung dan mengikutinya.

"Juushiro _-san_ , apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Hn," jawab Juushiro dengan singkat.

"Apa kau tadi sedang pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Hn."

Teman sekelas Kurosaki itu berupaya keras dalam mempertahankan pembicaraan diantara dirinya dan kekasihnya, tetapi Juushiro sedikit meresponnya.

' _Apa yang membuat Juushiro-san marah...?'_

"Um... Juushiro _-san_...Setelah ini kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Masih ada waktu,bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Eh...?"

Orihime dan Juushiro pergi sebuah kedai kecil yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk perayaan Soul Society. Di dalam kedai itu, hanya terdapat sekitar 8 orang konsumen. Semuanya adalah pasangan muda yang tampaknya sedang beristirahat atau kencan.

"Maaf saya pesan Botamochi dan Ocha," pesan Juushiro setiba di tempat duduk.

"Saya orange juice saja." Orihime hanya memesan minuman saja sebab dirinya sudah sangat kenyang untuk memakan sesuatu. Gadis Ryoka itu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Juushiro. Mereka mengambil meja pojok dekat pintu keluar kedai.

"Baik. Silakan tunggu," ucap wanita baya dari balik dapur.

"... ... ..." Juushiro tetap membisu.

"Um...Juushiro _-san_."

"Apa?" Masih dengan nada dingin.

"Apa kau sedang marah?"

"Aku tidak marah. Melainkan... aku sedang bad mood."

"Apa aku...melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?"

"... ... ..." Juushiro kembali senyap.

' _Juushiro-san tidak menjawabnya... dia pasti sedang marah besar,'_ pikir Orihime sembari memandang wajah pria dewasa itu. "Ano...Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghiburmu?"

Juushiro tersentak kaget terhadap ucapan Orihime barusan dan kembali tenang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Juushiro _-san_..."

Dengan satu helaan napas, ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata, " Baiklah...Jika kau menciumku, aku akan merasa baikan."

Warna merah padam seketika memenuhi wajah Orihime bagaikan dirinya tersiram cat merah yang tumpah ke arahnya. "C-cium? D-di sini?"

"Hn."

"I-itu sungguh memalukan apabila menciummu di depan orang banyak..."

"... ... ..." Pria dewasa berambut putih panjang itu tidak merespon.

' _Apa boleh buat kalau ini bisa mengubah moodnya.'_

Orihime menghimpun segala keberaniannya dan mencium kapten squad 13 di pipi sebelah kanan.

"Apa kau merasa baikan sekarang?"

"Belum cukup."

"Eh?!"

Ekspresi wajah Ukitake sama sekali tidak berubah meski pipi sebelah kanannya telah dicium oleh Orihime. Gadis berdada besar itu kembali menghimpun keberaninnya, ia menyeka rambut poni kekasihnya ke belakang telinga dan menekan bibirnya ke kening pria yang dicintainya.

"Kalau sekarang...?"

Dengan pelan, Ukitake menggelengkan kepalanya.

"... ... ..." Orihime berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan bibirnya yang lembut ke arah bibir Ukitake. Ketika itu, Orihime merasa wajahnya terbakar panas bagai berada dekat dengan tungku pembakaran. Panas dan detak jantung berasa ingin copot dari porosnya. Ini sungguh memalukan. Semua mata tengah mengamati mereka. Sebagian dari pasangan muda yang sedang berduaan di kedai, ada yang memakai seragam ala shinigami pemula. _Ini pasti akan menjadi bahan gosip hangat di sekolah shinigami bahkan Soul Society._ Tetapi tampaknya Ukitake tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku butuh lebih..." Ukitake mengucapkan sesuatu di sela ciuman mereka.

"... ... ..." Orihime melakukan apa yang diminta Shinigami berpangkat kapten dari squad terakhir, gadis itu menciumnya lebih mesra dari sebelumnya tetapi itu sama sekali tidak berhasil menghilangkan mood Ukitake. "Apa yang harus aku la-?"

Sebelum Orihime menyelesaikan kalimatnya...

"Hmm..."

"...?!"

Ukitake mendorong Orihime ke tembok sehingga tidak ada celah kabur bagi gadis itu serta mencium wanitanya dengan sedikit kasar sangat beda jauh dari ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Hmm...J-Juushiro... _san_."

Bibir Orihime terlepas hanya untuk sesaat karena selepas itu, Ukitake menguncinya kembali dengan ciuman yang lain lebih mesra dari ciuman pertama. Itu adalah ciuman panjang dan dalam yang baru pertama kali di rasakan oleh gadis Ryoka itu dan membuatnya pusing.

"...!...Hah..." Orihime melepaskan diri dengan menjauhkan dada Ukitake dan akhirnya bibir gadis itu bebas. Ketika gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat wajah sang kapten 13 seperti biasanya, wajah yang ramah dengan senyuman hangat melengkung.

"... Apa sudah baikan sekarang?"

"Ya," balas Ukitake dengan lembut kemudian ia mencium pipi Orihime.

"Syukurlah..."

"... ..." Ukitake terdiam sejenak. "Aku bertingkah kekanakan."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Juushiro _-san_?" Manik berwarna awan mendung melihat senyuman hambar tersirat di wajah Ukitake ketika ia mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku berpikir aku cemburu pada Kyouraku."

"Eh?"

"Kalian berdua merencanakan acara itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke perayaan bersama... Tampaknya kamu sangat menantikan pergi bersama dengan Kyouraku."

"I-itu...Aku tidak menantikan pergi berdua dengan Kyouraku _-san_. A-aku hanya ingin membantu Nanao _-san_. Sebab tadi siang aku bertemu dengan dirinya. Ia sangat sibuk selain mengawas kerja para shinigami itu, dia harus mencari Kaptennya yang selalu menghilang di saat sibuk. Kyouraku _-san_ berjanji apabila aku pergi berdua dengannya ke perayaan, dia akan kembali pada pekerjaannya setelah selesai acara. Hanya itu saja."

"Ya. Aku paham itu. Tapi aku masih tidak menyukainya," gumam Ukitake, warna merah muda semu terlihat mewarnai kedua pipi pria itu yang pucat.

' _Aku tidak percaya bahwa Juushiro-san berpikir demikian...'_

"Umm...Juushiro _-san_...Sebenarnya ketika aku akan meninggalkan perayaan, Kyouraku _-san_ membuat taruhan bahwa kau ada menungguku di luar..."

"... ... Itukah taruhan yang kalian buat? Hehee...Dia tidak pernah berubah."

"Apa?"

"Dia bisa menebak sifat alamiku, huh?" ucap Ukitake dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Sifat alami...?" Orihime kebingungan.

"...Kamu tampak terkejut."

"Seseorang seperti kau bisa cemburu juga..." Orihime tidak habis pikir, seseorang yang terkenal karena kelembutannya seakan –akan tidak tega melukai seekor semut kecil seperti Ukitake Juushiro bisa terbakar api cemburu juga.

"Kamu salah memahamiku, Orihime."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Pria dewasa berambut putih silver itu menjawab pertanyaan Orihime dan hanya tersenyum.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Aku merasa lega sekarang. Atau terlebih lagi, sangat menyenangkan menyaksikan wajah gelisahmu."

"Ah I—tu..." Orihime panik bercampur malu. Ukitake hanya tersenyum melihat moment imut kekasihnyadalam panic mode

Helaan napas kecil terhembus keluar dari mulut gadis itu, berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak salah tingkah, "... Aku merasa aku sudah melihat sisi lainmu hari ini, Juushiro _-san_."

"...Orihime, apa kamu membenciku sekarang?"

Gadis bersurai merah jingga itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, " Bagaimana aku membenci dirimu, Juushiro-san? Aku masih belum mengenal dirimu lebih dekat. Berkat hari ini, aku semakin ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dan dekat daripada Kyouraku _-san_."

Ukitake melepaskan tawa kecil dan Orihime pun tidak bisa menahannya, ia pun ikut tertawa. Dan tidak tahu siapa yang memulai duluan. Bibir mereka kembali menempel.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Botamochi, satu ocha dan orange juice," ujar pelayan wanita setengah baya sembari meletakkan pesan mereka di atas meja.

Orihime dan Ukitake bersamaan mengucapkan terima kasih setelah pelayan tersebut mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Juushiro _-san_."

"Hmm..." Ukitake menghentikan menyantap kue mochi beebentuk bulat tidak beraturan dan berwarna merah kecoklatan.

"Apabila ada sesuatu yang tidak kamu inginkan untuk aku lakukan, kau harusnya melarangku atau mengatakan _'tidak'_. Lain kali tolong katakan secara blak-blakan."

"Hmm...bagaimana ya?" Ukitake memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan tertawa. Begitu melihat kekasihnya memasang raut muka gelisah, tangan besar pria itu mengelus rambut merah jingga Orihime dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Orihime. Permainan ciuman Ukitake hari itu memberikan Orihime aroma ciuman dewasa.

* * *

Keesokan Paginya,

 **Brukkk!**

"Huh? Apa –apaan ini, Ukitake?!" panik Kyouraku melihat tumpukan kertas di meja kerja semakin banyak sehingga menutupi seluruh pandangan kapten flamboyan tersebut.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya," ujar Ukitake dengan nada sedikit dingin bercampur kesal.

"Menyelesaikannya...? T-tunggu ini bukan arsip dari squadku. Ini pekerjaan squadmu, Ukitake," kata Kyouraku mengambil lembaran kertas yang sempat terhempas ke pangkuannya sesaat sahabatnya itu meletakkannya di atas meja bercampur dengan setengah tumpukan kertas pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai.

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena telah membuatku harus menunda pekerjaanku kemarin malam."

"Huh?! Itu salahku?!"

"100% itu salahmu!"

"Yang benar saja?!"

Nanao yang berada di samping kursi kaptennya tidak tahu menahu apa yang dipermasalahkan oleh kedua shinigami yang menyandang pangkat lebih tinggi darinya. ' _Ukitake-taichou menunda pekerjaannya? Apa dia masih sakit? Setahuku dari Unohana-taicho kesehatan Ukitake-taichou sedikit membaik. Ia bukan tipe pemimpin yang melarikan diri dari pekerjaannya. Berbeda dengan seseorang...'_ Nanao melirik tajam ke arah kaptennya yang pemalas dan doyan wanita serta sake.

"Nanao _-chan_ , maukah kamu membantuku?"

"Maaf, Kyouraku _-taichou_. Hari ada rapat spesial regu khusus wanita shinigami. Maaf saya permisi dulu." Nanao beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil langkah meninggalkan ruangan tanpa harus menoleh ke arah kaptennya.

"Nanao-chan..."

"Jadi...kamu harus menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini. Kau mengerti, Kyouraku?"

"Kau tega sekali, Ukitake."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Berjuanglah, Kyouraku."

"Tunggu sebentar, Ukitake. Nanao _-channnnn_! Tolong aku! Tolong bebaskan aku dari neraka arsip ini!" Suara jeritan kapten flamboyan terdengar hingga keluar ruangan kerjanya dan tidak ada satupun yang mendengarnya sebab saat itu adalah waktu istirahat.

* * *

 _ **A/N : Maaf apabila cerita buatanku ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain. Ide Cerita ini terinspirasi dari otome game Kaleido Eve - Tsukisima Kouchiro Route.  
**_

 _ **Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di one shot selanjutnya.**_


End file.
